Timing
by Fawn of the woods
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo are injured from the last battle. same time frame as Chances and Changes IchRuk


**_Disclaimer_**-i own nothing

_**Timing**_

Rukia groaned as she sat up. She felt lazy today. Turning slightly she saw Ichigo's head still firmly on the pillow, his hand under his cheek. His elbow had been her pillow apparently. While his arm had been around her side, it had slid lower as she sat up, now curling around her waist. She had no doubt that he had curled her close to him in his sleep. He was naturally protective like that. She looked down at her hospital yukata as she thought. She could feel a mild pressure behind her eyes as remnants of the drug.

-------------_Last Night_-------------

Rukia felt Ichigo lift her as she fell from her injuries. She tried to protest. She could feel his blood from the attack mingle with hers as he carried her to Urahara's and then to Seireitai. His habitual "oi Rukia!" was the last hing she really heard before her injuries sucked her under.

The next thing she really new was a hazy awareness in the hospital room. She could feel his retatsu. It wasn't far. She wanted to know he was alright.

The hallway was a blur. She made it to his room. She could tell by the sheer amount of reitatsu. She stumbled as she moved to his bed. Placing her head on the side of his bed gave her some relief. She could see him breathing gently as his wounds healed. She vaguely wondered why she hadn't sought out her brother. The thoughts passed as her fingers came up of their own accord to graze his cheek. She liked his cheeks.

She shook herself. Now she was being silly. Yet, she didn't want to move. She liked being here. She felt right. It took her a moment to realize that she was much closer to him then before. She gasped slightly at the proximity.

The light sound was enough to wake him. Or maybe it was the person it came from. Either way, his brown eyes opened to stare into hers. They were unfocused, but he definitely knew it was her.

She held her breath, waiting for his loud questions, full-faced blushes, his denials. None of them came. He simply waited, breathing sharply.

She finally let her hands return to their previous exploration. His eyebrows, cheeks, chin. He was simply watching her like a hawk.

_Why are you just staring you idiot!_..._Well, what?_..._Do you really want me?_...many thoughts ran through her head as she waited for him to protest. He didn't. She finally let her fingers rest on his cheek again, content to leave them there. Ichigo's breathing was relaxing and speeding up at the same time. His intent stare was becoming slightly clearer. She smiled slightly and leaned over, not sure what prompted either of them to act in such a bizarre fashion.

Her gentle kiss was returned in kind, with his eyes sliding closed. Her second, more passionate kiss prompted a reaction from him. He swooped one of his long arms down and she found herself under him on the bed. His hand were above her shoulders, knees to the right of her own. He held himself barely an inch above her lips as she adjusted to the change in equilibrium and met him in the middle.

Her hands tangled in his hair as a fire that had been burning inside her sprang through her veins. She could feel his reitatsu becoming more frantic as he responded to her passionate kiss with fervor. She felt his bare chest meld against her as he let himself fall the rest of the way against her. He encompassed her slight body. She let her hands wander down his broag shoulders and to his chest, mapping out his muscles and bandages. He shivered slightly as he broke the kiss.

"_Ichigo_" He looked down at her. She felt the fire consume her, but when she looked into his eyes, it edged a bit. His eyes were scorching, but she could see uncertainty. He was frightened. Suddenly his age was clear as he held himself back from the emotions running throughout his body. He wasn't ready. truthfully neither was she. She pulled him close, placing her chek to his as she whispered in his ear.

"_Shhhhh_" His arms tightened round her as allowed himself to finally lay down completely, legs tangling with hers finally.

"_Not now, not yet_" She smiled at his whisper.

"_I know. Not now._" She let him pull back to look her in the eye.

"_Someday_, _but not now_" She snuggled down under him, quite content. Until his reitatsu tensed and his arms tightened reflexively. She felt an intruder vaguely enter the room from the window. She tried to calm Ichigo's reitatsu as she recognize the person immediately.

"Well, the two of you certainly are getting along." Yoruichi's voice was glib, amused as Ichigo glanced her way. Rukia sent her a warning stare as she sauntered over. Yoruichi ignored that and retreived two vials.

"This will cool the fire in your veins. You both got some aphrodisiac in your system from the attack." Ichigo and Rukia stared at her a moment before she simply put a needle in both of them. They came back to their senses as she danced out of the room.

"Carry on..." Her amused sing-song voice floated after her. Ichigo growled in her direction. Rukia simply sat up. An aphrodisiac would explain their behavior. Was it also the only thing pushing them near each other. Was there really no emotion on their part. She frowned. That wasn't right. She didn't care for Ichigo, and while she wasn't ready for that type of relationship with him yet, she did want one someday. But did he.

Probably not. She pulled in her now depressed reitatsu and curled into a ball to get out of the bed.

"I guess I'll just leave and let the antidote work." Ichigo looked at her a moment. Before she got her feet on the ground, his arm shot out.

"Rukia, wait a moment will ya" Rukia shook her head.

"Your reaction was a product of the aphrodisiac. Don't worry, I don't confuse drugs with reality." She pulled from his arms and landed on her feet only for them to sway under her. He caught her, just like he always did. He pulled her back up to the bed and against him. Her back was against his chest as his arm wrapped securely around her waist.

"_I said wait a moment. Your reitatsu isn't stable enough for walking._" His whisper sent shivers down her back

"I can walk just fine" Was her indignant response as he chuckled. She crossed her arms.

"_I don't want you to._" Her breath hitched. She looked back at him. His steel arms would never deny her motion. Whenever he held her, his steel muscle were as malleable as clay.

When she looked at him he placed his hand behind his head in his sheepish gesture.

"_I can stay? You don't mind?_" He gave her his soulful look.

"_Aa_" She smiled and nodded. She placed a hand on his shoulder lightly and met his lips in the lightest of kisses. She pulled slightly on his shoulder to lift herself, but stopped at the spike in his reitatsu.

"Ichigo?" He smiled sheepishly, one eye closed in pain. She looked down and gasped at eh blood sreading through a bandage.

"_Let me get the bandages"_ She slid out of bed and, after amoment to regain her balance she grabbed the bandages off the table. Ichigo was blushing as he sat in a more comfortable position. She let him help her back on the bed, but then batted his hands away while she unrolled the bandage and began to rebandage it. He shivered slightly when her slight fingers skimmed his skin. After it was done she pushed him back so he was laying on the bed.

He kept his arm around her waist after she returned to the bed. Now it tightened. She smirked and laid down next to him. He pulled her closer as they both fell asleep, content.

-------------_End Flashback-------------------_

Rukia looked at Ichigo as she ran her fingers through his hair. She was about to lay back down when she felt a presense she wasn't sure she wanted to. Her brothers reitatsu drew her attention to the doorway. She froze, staring at him like a deer in headlights.

Her reaction woke Ichigo up immediately. He sprang up, pulling her back towards him as his gaze darted aroudn the room for the threat. When his eyes landed on Byakuya, he frowned, but released Rukia. He did settle for a steady stare as the Kuchiki entered and sat on the chair.

"N-N-Ni-sama." Rukia's weak voice only added to Ichigo's protective desire, but he held himself in check more. This was between Rukia and Byakuya more then to do with him. Still, he wanted to help Rukia in any way he could. Byakuya seemd to simply be considering them.

"Rukia, are your woulds healing?" Rukia nodded wordlessly. Byakuya gave her a once over again.

"The blood on the sheets?" Ichigo's glare tightened as Rukia answered her brother.

"Ichigo's injury re-opened last night." Byakuya was looking at Ichigo when he had asked that question. Byakuya looked back to Rukia.

"Yoruichi visited last night?" Rukia nodded, both shinigami on the bed turning the color of a tomato. "You recieved the antidote?" Another mutual nod. Byakuya looked them over again and rose to leave.

"I expect you two to remain clothed in each other presence for the time being." He left with the usual flair of his hair and scarf. Rukia stared after him as Ichigo settled down. She looked up at Ichigo who yawned.

"How can you yawn at a time like this?!?" He smiled as he flopped gently back down.

"Because a certain noble just woke me was from a very comfortable, Dad-type-alarm-clock-less sleep." She huffed and turned away from him, only to shriek as he pulled her down too. She frowned amoment but gave in and allowed herself to relax against him.

They could talk later.

* * *

A/N This is part of a series. If you have read my Naruto series, you probably know by now that I never put a series into one single story, but rather several stories. This will have another chapter dealing with Ichigo and Rukia, but for the story on Yoruichi/Kisuke or Byakuya/Renji please keep an eye on my author updates, because they will be different stories.

Presuels-Childhood, Devotion

Yoruichi/Kisukes-Chances

Byakuya/Renji-Changes


End file.
